


Un reencuentro anticipado

by jona_perfilador18



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jona_perfilador18/pseuds/jona_perfilador18
Summary: (One-shot)5 años... sin duda bastante había pasadoPara Byleth, habia un gran peso de arrepentimiento que lo invadia, producto de muchos hechos que pudo haber evitado... pero una de sus alumnas le recordara lo muy importante que fue el para el alumnado del monasterio con tal de sobrevivir a la guerra que estaba sobre ellos... empezando a florecer un sentimiento entre ellos a partir de ese momento.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 1





	Un reencuentro anticipado

Desastre.  
No había otra palabra para definir el estado de su habitación en el monasterio.  
Byleth soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración.  
El hombre de cabellera y ojos verde esmeralda, vestido con su típica armadura metálica de color negro y una capa del mismo color con un logotipo en forma de T a la espalda veía el estado deplorable de lo que fue alguna vez su pequeño hogar hacia 5 años.  
Su cama se estaba llenando de polvo y se podía ver una pequeña telaraña en una de las esquinas.  
Su mesa de fondo, donde tenía todos los libros para las clases que daba, había sido saqueada y abierta mientras que algunos libros estaban rotos, pisoteados y daba la impresión de que había menos a comparación de antes.  
Dio otro suspiro de frustración mientras desenfundaba su espada de la creación, y la dejaba en una esquina, así mismo se quitó su capa para sentirse cómodo y poder reordenar su habitación.  
Mientras sacudía su cama recordaba todo lo que conllevo a esto.  
Hacia 5 años, lo que se suponía debía ser la graduación de una nueva generación de estudiantes en el Monasterio de Garreg Mach, se terminó convirtiendo en una declaración de guerra que dio un golpe muy fuerte no solo al monasterio, sino a toda la región de Fodlan.  
Los últimos recuerdos claros de Byleth fueron la captura de la cabecilla del monasterio, la arzobispa, Lady Rhea, mientras él caía de una pendiente sin fin producto de un fuerte impacto de magia oscura, todo por rescatarla.  
Parecía que iba a morir ahí, pero para su sorpresa, sobrevivió y despertó 5 años después en un pueblo cercano al monasterio.  
Era como si hubiera estado en un sueño eterno, en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte.  
Volvió a soltar un suspiro de frustración, uno más fuerte que los anteriores.  
No se arrepentía de haber intentado salvar a Lady Rhea de la captura, de lo que se arrepentía era que no había cumplido la solicitud que ella le pidió.  
Ser el nuevo guía de Fodlan si a ella le pasaba algo.  
Si no hubiera desaparecido por esos 5 años, se habrían prevenido mayores consecuencias producto de la guerra que ahora transcurría gracias a ese golpe.  
Para él, lo más frustrante de todo es que literalmente no hizo nada en ese periodo de tiempo.  
Había desaparecido del mundo.  
Lo único que agradecía era haber despertado justo el día para cumplir la promesa.  
Al terminar de sacudir y tender su cama, tocaba ahora ordenar los libros y verificar si efectivamente se habían perdido...o robados en el peor de los casos.  
Mientras los limpiaba, escucho un sonido de algo cayendo al suelo haciendo un pequeño eco.  
Se agachó para ver debajo del mueble y a pesar de lo ligeramente oscuro de la habitación noto el objeto que había caído, definitivamente era metálico por su brillantez.  
Al sacarlo con su mano y verlo, sonrió por primera vez desde que entró a su habitación  
Era una pequeña insignia, con base de zafiro brillante y una gran insignia de plata con la cresta de un león con ojos azules.  
La contempló por algunos segundos, recordando cómo llegó a él.  
Fue un regalo de cumpleaños que le habían hecho sus estudiantes el año antes de que la guerra se desatara.  
Recordó con anhelo aquel día en el aula de los Leones Azules, su clase.  
Todos los, en aquel entonces, jóvenes estudiantes le hicieron una fiesta sorpresa en el salón, junto a algunos de los caballeros de Seiros, entre ellos su padre.  
Fue una de las primeras veces donde expresó abiertamente su felicidad, así como se empezó a construir un enlace de amistad con sus alumnos.  
Antes de la batalla donde desapareció, había dejado el broche dentro de la mesa de los libros ya que tenía en mente ir por él y sus pertenencias una vez que esa batalla terminara.  
No contó con que vendría una segunda oleada de ataques por parte del Imperio de Adrestia, así como el ataque sorpresivo por parte de ese ser oscuro…  
El lamento por desaparecer esos 5 años seguía pesando en su conciencia.  
No podía dejarse sobrepasar por ese sentimiento de lamento.  
Por suerte y para alivio suyo, contaba con el respaldo de sus alumnos, así como del personal del monasterio que sobrevivió, que para buena suerte, eran casi todos los que pertenecían a la generación de hace 5 años, incluyendo a los caballeros de Seiros.  
Una vez que terminó de acomodar los libros, así como de limpiar la mesa donde estaban, se sentó en su mesita donde siempre organizaba la agenda de la semana para las clases, así como de los eventos importantes.  
Por ahora no se iba a enfocar en eso, sino que se dedicó a modificar un poco el broche del león, aprovechando algunos materiales que había comprado mientras paseaba por el monasterio antes de venir a su cuarto.  
Mientras trabajaba en el broche, recordó sonriendo un poco que sus alumnos no habían cambiado mucho a pesar de los años, o bueno, especialmente con los que inició su periodo de profesor.  
Recordó ver a Sylvain intentando volver a cortejar con las mujeres que regresaban al monasterio en el recibidor (y fallando como de costumbre)  
Recordó ver a Ingrid cuidando a los caballos y a las unidades voladoras en el establo, acariciando especialmente a su corcel volador, compañero de muchas batallas.  
Recordó ver a Felix entrenar en la arena como de costumbre, uniéndose a él aunque fuera por unos minutos para recordar los viejos tiempos.  
Recordó ver a Ashe ayudar en la cocina con la sonrisa que siempre emitía y animaba incluso al que estuviera más triste.  
Recordó ver a Flayn ayudando a su hermano Seteth a organizar junto a los profesores Hannemann y Manuela las limpiezas de sus respectivas oficinas.  
Recordó ver a Mercedes en la iglesia del monasterio haciendo sus rezos diarios a la diosa, también ayudando como concejal de la iglesia  
…  
Recordó ver a Dimitri parado, solo ante los escombros de la iglesia, sin expresar una palabra.  
Le daba una profunda tristeza ver a quien consideraba todavía un amigo muy cercano tan cambiado.  
Si bien sabía que ese cambio llegó en el momento en que la identidad de la emperatriz del fuego fue revelada, no espero que fuera tan drástico.  
No ayudó en nada la historia que le contó Gilbert sobre cómo casi ejecutan al heredero Blaiddyd en su ciudad natal por algo que, estaba seguro, no cometió, así de cómo Dedue, su fiel vasallo y su mejor amigo lo ayudó a escapar, probablemente costándole su vida a este último.  
Si bien todos creían que efectivamente Dedue podría haber muerto, el de cabellera verde se rehusaba a creer eso.  
El de Duscur era muy fuerte como para caer así…  
El sentimiento de lamento volvió a pesar en la mente de Byleth… sin duda él habría ayudado en sacar a Dimitri de esa sentencia, aunque eso le costará ser un fugitivo en Fodlan, así como de salvaguardar a Dedue al mismo tiempo.  
Parecía que el sentimiento se haría más fuerte hasta que se percató que había terminado en el broche.  
Le había agregado un pequeño sostén para que lo pudiera colgar en sus prendas, algo así como una medalla de reconocimiento que se solían dar a los guerreros veteranos.  
El sentimiento de lamento cambió a uno de orgullo.  
No había día en el que no se arrepintiera de haber elegido ser profesor de los Leones Azules.  
Para terminar el pequeño trabajo, decidió colgar el broche en su pecho.  
Ahora siempre lo portaría sin importar donde estuviera.  
Incluso si le tocaba morir, sería con él.  
Lo miro con una leve pero sincera sonrisa.  
Mientras limpiaba su mesa de trabajo, otro sonido metálico hizo eco en la habitación pero extrañamente venía de él.  
O mejor dicho dentro de él.  
Decidió caminar bruscamente para escuchar el origen de ese ruido  
Venía de una de sus bolsas donde guardaba pequeños objetos.  
La abrió y para sorpresa, era un anillo.  
Un anillo plateado que tenía pequeñas joyas de tonos rojizos y azules en el centro.  
Lo reconoció de inmediato, era el anillo que le heredó su padre.  
En palabras de él, se lo había dado a la persona que más amo.  
Y que esperaba que Byleth se lo diera a la persona que él más ama, tal como su padre hizo…  
Por alguna extraña razón, fue justo en ese momento que recordó a una de sus alumnas de los leones.  
A una de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules que no había visto cuando paseo por el monasterio.  
Claro que eso no le extraño en ningún sentido.  
Conociéndola, lo más seguro es que lo primero que hizo al regresar fue limpiar su cuarto, tal como él está terminando por hacer ahora.  
Le alegraba saber que no había cambiado.  
Seguía siendo la misma chica dulce y activa de hace 5 años.  
Se sentía confundido.  
¿Por qué pensaba en ella ahora que veía el anillo?  
No tenía una respuesta concreta a ello ahora.  
Lo que si era cierto es que se habían vuelto muy cercanos en los meses antes de la guerra y su posterior desaparición.  
La había visto bailar para el concurso que se llevó a cabo antes del gran baile, algo que lo dejó impresionado  
En la noche del gran baile, compartió con ella un tiempo valioso en la torre de la diosa, donde pidieron un deseo juntos e incluso pudo oír su canto, el cual le pareció bello.  
Fue una de las primeras que lo apoyó cuando murió su padre, llegando al punto en el que entró a su cuarto a consolarlo… terminando ese día con ambos comiendo dulces.  
¿Estará resentida por su desaparición de 5 años?  
Honestamente, no la culpaba.  
Incluso en su larga siesta, recordaba ese brillo único de sus ojos cuando estaba feliz, tuvo la fortuna de verlo cuando cumplió la promesa del reencuentro, aún en plena batalla contra esos ladrones.  
¿Sería la última vez que la vería?  
-¿Profesor?-. Una voz le llamó desde la entrada de su habitación, la reconoció de inmediato.  
Decidió guardar el anillo de manera discreta a donde estaba originalmente y volteo a la entrada.  
Ahí estaba ella.  
El sol le daba un brillo extra a su cabello anaranjado que ya no era corto adornado con 2 aros a los lados, sino que era largo, llegando a los hombros.  
Su uniforme de la academia cambio por lo que parecía ser un vestido largo de color beige, con detalles de color azul en sus brazos.  
Alrededor de su cuello tenia una bufanda de color café, unido por un broche de color azul en su pecho.  
No pudo evitar pensar que todo su conjunto la hacía… ¿Cómo definirlo? ¿Más bella?  
Vio su mirada… tenía un poco de ese brillo único, pero venía acompañado con algo de enojo y también algo de tristeza ¿O era melancolía?  
-Annette…-. Solo alcanzó a decir su nombre ya que fue interrumpido por un abrazo de ella.  
Su mirada de sorpresa bajó a su pecho, pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo apegado a él.  
No pasó mucho para escuchar pequeños sollozos por parte de la mujer, quien se rehusaba a despegarse de él.  
-Está vivo… realmente lo esta-. Dijo entre sollozos que se hacían grandes, Byleth podía sentir las lágrimas de la mujer en su pecho, decidió corresponder a su abrazo.  
Estuvieron así por un par de minutos que para ambos parecían horas, no querían despegarse pero eventualmente lo hicieron, siendo la de cabello anaranjado la primera en hacerlo, aun con algo de lágrimas.  
-Por un momento creí que había desaparecido para siempre.  
-¿Y no cumplir la promesa de todos? Sabes que no soy así.- Dijo Byleth en un tono calmado y con una leve sonrisa  
-Siempre cumple lo que promete… pero creí que no lo haría esta vez, me siento aliviada de haberme equivocado-. Dijo Annette mientras el profesor la invitaba a sentarse en su cama, aprovechando que ya estaba tendida.  
Byleth decidió cerrar la puerta de su habitación y después se sentó a su lado en la cama.  
Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que Byleth decidió hablar.  
-Ya me tienen al corriente sobre lo que ha pasado en estos 5 años… pero quiero saber que ha sido de ti en este tiempo.  
Annette respiro un poco para finalmente hablar.  
-Han sido tiempos duros profesor, después de la caída del monasterio tuve que regresar a mi casa, pude estar con mi madre y con mi tío, parecía que no tendríamos problemas directamente con el imperio pero… hubo un momento en el que tuve que huir.  
-¿Y eso porque?-. Pregunto Byleth con la mirada neutra, pero siempre emitía confianza.  
-Recientemente mi tío decidió aliar la casa Dominic al imperio con tal de que no tuviéramos problemas según él, incluso me intentó convencer de unirme a la causa del imperio, a lo cual me negué totalmente, no podía traicionarlos después de todo lo que hemos pasado, por lo que tuve que huir.  
Una vez más el sentimiento de lamento invadió al de cabellera verde con más fuerza, al punto de que la frustración se hacía más evidente en su estoico rostro a medida que Annette le contaba…  
-¿Y a dónde huiste?  
-A Fhirdiad… Me alojé con Mercie en la ciudad, y si, se que era una situación peligrosa ya que también se aliaron al imperio después de la supuesta sentencia de Dimitri, pero decidimos ser discretas hasta el día en que regresáramos al monasterio.- Annette giro a ver el rostro de su profesor, podía sentir que había pesadez en su cara, aún así sintió que tenía que preguntar.  
-¿Y usted qué ha hecho en estos 5 años?  
Byleth suspiro.  
-Nada…  
La respuesta dejó confusa a la mujer.  
-¿Como que nada?  
Byleth giro su rostro para verla, tenía que sincerarse.  
-Lo último que recuerdo de hace 5 años es haber caído de la pendiente… de ahí no recuerdo nada más.  
Esto solo hizo que la de cabello anaranjado se sintiera más confundida, ¿De verdad él no hizo nada en estos 5 años? No, él no se quedaría indiferente ante la delicada situación de Fodlan, debía haber una explicación.  
-Desperté en un pueblo cercano al monasterio, el que me despertó dijo que me rescato de un rio, le pregunté en qué año estábamos y pues me dijo que habían pasado 5 años… de ahí me dirigí al monasterio.  
La chica no se distinguía por ser la más observadora de la clase de los leones (ese honor le correspondía a Mercedes) pero podía ver la tristeza en el rostro de su profesor a medida que hablaba.  
-Cuando llegué al monasterio y vi a Dimitri tan cambiado a como era hace 5 años, me hizo sentir impotente y frustrado, tampoco ayudó lo que me contó Gilbert sobre que lo iban a sentenciar…  
Desde que lo conoció, jamás había visto al profesor, a aquel que siempre los apoyaba a ella y a sus compañeros en lo que fuera, con su rostro estoico, casi inexpresivo, pero que siempre emitía confianza y motivación para apoyarte… jamás lo había visto tan frustrado como ahora.  
-Lo lamento…  
Annette se sorprendió no solo por esas palabras en sí, si no como eran emitidas, venían con tristeza e impotencia, incluso llegó un punto donde el profesor ya no la veía a ella, sino al suelo.  
-Lamento no haber podido rescatar a Dimitri de esa celda, aún si eso me costaba ser fugitivo o hasta mi vida… lamento no haber estado ahí para evitar que Dedue se sacrificara… lamento no haber ayudado a Felix, a Sylvain y a Ingrid a estabilizar las cosas en sus respectivos territorios…  
La de cabello anaranjado se sentía impactada por lo que escuchaba, pero nada la preparaba para lo que seguía, ni Byleth esperaba que esas palabras salieran de su boca, pero finalmente pudo más lo que sentía.  
-Lamento no haber estado a tu lado y haberte brindado apoyo.  
Annette pudo sentir su corazón dar un vuelco, nunca había visto a la persona que más admiraba tan triste, o al menos no desde que falleció su padre, él sentía que les había fallado, o al menos eso daban a entender sus palabras.  
¿Cómo hacerle entender que ese no era el caso?  
Nunca había sido buena con las palabras, siempre metía la pata diciendo algo sin querer, recordando con gracia como recibió a Byleth como un compañero más sin saber que sería su profesor.  
El que siempre la apoyó a ella y a sus compañeros, ahora él era quien debía ser apoyado.  
Y ni más ni menos que por ella.  
Byleth seguía mirando al suelo mientras Annette pensaba que decir exactamente, fueron minutos eternos para ambos.  
La mujer decidió desahogar lo que sintió durante esos 5 años, esperando tener resultados con lo que diría después de ese desahogo.  
Vio al suelo al igual que Byleth, pero se mantuvieron pegados, casi hombro a hombro.  
-Cuando cayó al fondo de esa pendiente, grite desesperada, recuerdo haberle rogado a Ingrid que bajara a rescatarlo, pero para ese momento ya no escuche su voz, todos se habían resignado a que usted había muerto…  
Byleth encogió los hombros al escuchar eso mientras Annette seguía hablando.  
-En cuanto a mi… me fue difícil aceptarlo en los primeros meses, no hablé en todo el viaje de regreso al reino, pude mantener las apariencias con mi familia, diciendo que todo estaba bien, pero había noches en las que no dormía por pensar en usted, habían noches donde lloraba incluso… lo extrañaba.  
El de cabellera verde encogió más los hombros, no la culpaba de sentir eso, en cierto modo entendía el sentimiento, ella fue uno de sus primeros pensamientos al despertar del letargo.  
-De no ser por Mercie, hubiera perdido la cordura y jamás habría aceptado que te habías ido, de hecho es gracias a ella que finalmente acepté lo que había pasado y pude redirigir mi vida a la normalidad en cierta manera. Claro que aun lo echaba de menos pero fue en ese tiempo que descubrí la manera de recordarlo sin lastimarme a mi misma emocionalmente…  
Annette no prestó atención a que por primera vez desde que lo conoció, le había hablado no como profesor, sino como alguien cercano a ella, pero poco importaba ahora.  
Si bien ella seguía mirando al suelo, pudo sentir como el rostro del profesor ahora se dirigía a ella.  
-Y esa manera fue recordando lo que nos había enseñado, sabia que usted sería el primero que no querría vernos en un estado deplorable, después de todo no invirtió un año de su vida en enseñarnos estrategia, manejo de armas, de magia o liderazgo en el campo de batalla para solo la batalla en sí, sino para poder depender de nosotros mismos en lo posible.  
Byleth seguía teniendo algo de pesadez en su rostro pero eso no iba a evitar que la siguiera escuchando.  
-¿Y sabe algo? No solo hablo por mi cuando digo que es gracias a lo que nos enseñó por lo que estoy aquí, sino que hablo por todos mis compañeros, pudimos sobreponernos a estos 5 años gracias a usted, como si su espíritu siguiera con nosotros, motivándonos a mirar hacia adelante, a defender lo que creemos y proteger a los nuestros.  
Byleth abrió los ojos, si bien sabía que de alguna manera dejó una marca en sus alumnos, no imaginó que sería tan fuerte.  
Annette giro a ver a su profesor y al ver su mirada de sorpresa, se sintió aliviada, al parecer estaba dando resultados.  
Siempre apreciaba los momentos donde su profesor hacia expresiones que no fueran su estoico rostro o cuando se enojaba, era inevitable no encariñarse con él cuando hacía eso.  
-Si usted piensa que nos falló por no estar con nosotros se equivoca, es gracias a usted que seguimos aquí, y ahora que está con nosotros de nuevo, tengo esperanza de que saldremos de esta poco a poco, por más difícil que sea.  
Byleth no cabía de la sorpresa, normalmente él era quien leía las emociones y lo que sentían sus alumnos ¿Cómo ella dedujo exactamente lo que sentía? ¿Desde cuando ella lo conocía tan bien? ¿Había sido muy evidente lo que sentía? ¿O eran mucho más cercanos de lo que él pensaba?  
-Aparte no es bueno que se lamente por lo sucedido en el pasado, no me gustaría verlo convertido en otro Dimitri-. Annette se dio cuenta que volvió a meter la pata, prueba de ello fue su sonrojo de pena.  
-No no no, o-o-olvide lo que dije, no era mi intención decirlo así…-. No continuó al ver a su profesor con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre la cautivaba ¿Desde hace cuánto que no sentía esa sensación? ¿Desde su encuentro en la torre de la diosa? ¿Desde el día que comieron dulces en su cuarto? No importaba realmente, simplemente le encantaba.  
Byleth volvió a hacer su gesto estoico pero ahora sin la pesadez que había sentido.  
-Me acabas de recordar que tenemos que hacerlo regresar a como era antes ¿Sabes?-. Dijo Byleth  
Annette dio un suspiro de alivio, después de todo su alteza seguía siendo alguien muy cercano para el profesor, ese tipo de comentarios podían doler.  
-No será tarea fácil, ha pasado por demasiado…  
-Pero me recordaste algo más.  
Annette vio su pecho, reconoció ese broche que llevaba, si bien lo veía, seguía prestando atención a lo que Byleth decía.  
-Cuando fui elegido para ser profesor, fue algo que me tomó por sorpresa completamente, hubo momentos donde no sabía si estaba listo para un reto así, siendo que había sido un mercenario por mucho tiempo, incluso en algunas de nuestras batallas o rondas de vigilancia, pensaba ¿Estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con ustedes?  
El profesor puso una de sus manos debajo del broche e hizo la sonrisa más brillante y sincera que la de cabello anaranjado ha visto en su vida, no se comparaba a nada que hubiera visto, su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco.  
-Gracias a ti es que se ahora que hice un buen trabajo hace 5 años, prueba de ello es que ustedes están aquí y lo feliz que me hizo verlos una vez más.  
-Profesor…-. Annette podía sentir que las lágrimas iban a salir de nuevo, pero ahora de felicidad.  
-Me hace muy feliz el hecho de que me lo hicieras saber, gracias… Annie.  
Más temprano que tarde, la de cabello anaranjado abrazó al de cabellera verde, una vez más, el último fue tomado por sorpresa, incluso para este momento había un leve rubor en sus mejillas, correspondió al gesto rodeando con sus brazos a la mujer.  
-No, a ti es a quien hay que agradecer, ahora que estás con nosotros, podremos sobrevivir a esta guerra… juntos-. Dijo Annette.  
-Pelearemos por un presente mejor, te lo prometo-. Dijo Byleth  
Los 2 siguieron abrazados por un periodo considerable, una vez más no querían despegarse y más que eran tiempos de clima frío en el monasterio.  
La de cabello anaranjado volvió a tomar la palabra.  
-Prométeme una cosa más.  
-Claro.  
-Sobrevive conmigo hasta el final de esta guerra.  
-Por ti, claro que lo haré.  
Un sentimiento mutuo había empezado a florecer en ese momento, si bien sabían que iba a haber cuestiones tanto para ellos mismos como para sus cercanos, eran preocupaciones para otro momento, por ahora querían disfrutar esto.  
Finalmente ambos rompieron el abrazo, aunque no quisieron, sabían que tenían cosas que hacer para el resto del día.  
-Bueno, tengo que terminar de limpiar mi cuarto profesor.  
-Creí que ya lo habías hecho.  
-Mis ganas por verlo podían más ¿Sabe?  
-Fue bueno que hiciera mi cuarto presentable entonces ¿No?  
Ambos rieron mientras se levantaban de la cama, Byleth iba a abrir su cuarto para que ella saliera pero Annette lo detuvo en la entrada, quería hacer algo antes.  
-Una cosa más profesor.  
El de cabellera verde presto atención.  
-Cuando las cosas se relajen un poco, quisiera que volviéramos a tomar té juntos.  
Byleth sonrió. -Iba a pedírtelo eventualmente.  
-Vaya, si que estamos en sincronía ¿No?-. Dijo Annette con un sonrojo notorio, algo que Byleth no pasó por alto, sin duda se veía más bella.  
La de cabello anaranjado sentía que debía hacer este gesto por más arriesgado que fuera, ¿Dejaría muy evidente lo que sentía? Quizá, pero debía hacerlo, se había quedado con las ganas de hacerlo por 5 años...  
-Bueno, dejo que termine de hacer lo suyo profesor-. Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla al de cabellera verde.  
Si se había ruborizado con el abrazo anterior, este gesto solo hizo que sus mejillas se hicieran más rojas, algo que la de cabello anaranjado no pasó por alto, en cierto modo la hizo sentir aliviada, lo tomó a bien, en shock, pero lo tomó a bien.  
Byleth se sacudió por el gesto aún con el sonrojo y abrió la puerta para que Annette saliera.  
-Nos vemos Annie, gracias por haber venido.  
-Cualquier cosa que necesite, soy su chica, no lo olvide.  
Dicho eso, Annette salió con rumbo a su cuarto con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Byleth la vio salir hasta que ya no la veía, ahí volvió a sacar el anillo de su padre y lo contempló una vez más.  
La reciente reunión con su alumna y ahora cercana le había aclarado un poco las cosas al de cabellera verde.  
¿El tiempo dirá si ella es la indicada? ¿Dirá si ella le hará tener ese sentimiento llamado amar?  
Una vez más, eran preocupaciones que serían atendidas en su debido momento.  
Byleth guardó el anillo una vez más escribiendo una nota mental sobre hacer una cajita para el anillo y entró a su habitación.  
No había nadie alrededor que preocupara a Byleth y a Annette, confiaban que nadie sospechara de este encuentro… con lo que no contaban era que el resto de los chicos de los leones azules habían visto a Annette entrar y salir del cuarto del profesor, ocultos en el cuarto que estaba a un lado.  
Mercedes estaba feliz por su mejor amiga al tener tal reencuentro emotivo.  
Ashe e Ingrid sintieron orgullo por ambos, desde antes de los 5 años presintieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.  
Sylvain envidiaba a su profesor por tener ese éxito antes que él pero estaba feliz por ambos igualmente.  
Felix sonrió levemente a pesar de que esto no fuera realmente de su interés.  
Todos estaban más que motivados en sobrevivir a esta guerra para tener un mejor presente.


End file.
